verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Lista delle condanne alla GlaxoSmithKline
Condanne alla politica commerciale di GlaxoSmithKline Condanna per frode nel 2012 riguardanti Paxil, Wellbutrin, Avandia e altri Nel Luglio del 2012 La GlaxoSmithKline è stata condannata per il più grande caso di frode sanitaria negli Stati Uniti. In seguito a questo ha accettato di pagare un risarcimento di 3 miliardi di dollari, il quale costituisce il più grande risarcimento pagato da una casa farmaceutica. L'accordo è correlato alla promozione illegale di prescrizioni di farmaci da parte dell'azienda, al fatto di non aver riportato correttamente i dati di sicurezza di utilizzo, alla corruzione di medici e alla promozione di medicine per usi non autorizzati. I farmaci in questione sono Paxil (che ha raggiunto vendite pari a $11.6 miliardi al periodo dell'accordo), Wellbutrin ($ 5.9 miliardi), Avandia ($ 10.4 miliardi), Advair Lamictal e Zofran per usi non autorizzati. Questi farmaci, assieme a Imitrex, Lotronex, Flovent e Valtrex sono stati oggetto anche di schemi corruttivi. L'indagine governativa si è basata grandamente sulle informazioni provviste da un informatore che ha agito secondo la legge statunitense "False Claims Act""P&C's Glaxo whistleblower case accounts for $1.5 billion out of Glaxo's record $3 billion settlement", Phillips & Cohen LLP Press Release, 2 July 2012.. Rosiglitazone (Avandia) Nel Giugno 2007 una meta-analisi scritta da Steve Nissen, a capo della divisione di medicina cardiovascolare all'ospedale di Cleveland, pubblicata nel "New England Journal of Medicine", ha mostrato un aumento dell'odds ratio di infarto miocardico in pazienti sotto trattamento con rosiglitazone (Avandia). Il New York Times ha pubblicato un articolo con la trascrizione della conversazione di Nissen con i dirigenti della casa farmaceutica: la conversazione era stata registrata senza che i dirigenti ne fossero a conoscenza. Susseguentemente è stata imbastita un'indagine del congresso per determinare quali informazioni era conosciute al momento dell'approvazione del farmaco e nei momenti successivi e se la GlaxoSmithKline abbia tentato di nascondere tali informazioni. Nel Febbraio del 2010 la GlaxoSmithKline provò a bloccare la pubblicazione di un articolo critico sul rosiglitazone . Nel Luglio una lettera del comitato finanziario statunitense dichiarò che la GlaxoSmithKline deve pubblicare studi che indicano problemi concernenti il farmaco Avandia. Nel Novembre 2007 un comitato del congresso statunitense ha rilasciato una relazione che descrive come la GlaxoSmithKline abbia fatto delle intimidazioni al Dr. John Buse (dell'Università della Carolina del Nord) in seguito alle sue preoccupazioni sui rischi cardiovascolari associati al rosaglitazone * * Paroxetina La Paroxetina è un anti-depressivo inibitore selettivo della ricaptazione della serotonina (SSRI) rilasciato dalla GlaxoSmithKline nel 1992. La campagna di promozione del farmaco diretta ai bambini è alla base per la successiva condanna per frode nel 2012 negli USA . Per dieci anni il farmaco è stato venduto come "non inducente dipendenza", dichiarazioni che numerosi esperti ed almeno una corte giudiziaria hanno poi smentito come incorretta * *"Paxil is Forever", City Pages, 16 October 2002.. Circa 5000 cittadini statunitensi hanno fatto causa alla GlaxoSmithKline per l'uso della paroxetina, altre cause sono state intentante anche nel Regno Unito. Il motivo delle cause è che la GlaxoSmithKline abbia mancato di informare i pazienti di possibili diversi gravi effetti collaterali . Nel 2001 l'Organizzazione Mondiale della Sanità ha dichiarato la Paroxetina come l'antidepressivo del quale è più difficile poter sospendere l'uso. Nel 2002 la Food and Drug Administration ha pubblicato un nuovo avvertimento riguardo al farmaco e alla Federazione Internazionale delle Associazioni di Produttori di Farmaci ha dichiarato che la GlaxoSmithKline ha indotto il pubblico in inganno riguardo alla Paroxetina ed ha violato due codici di condotta dell'associazione. Nel 2004 La GlaxoSmithKline ha accettato di patteggiare la condanna per frode ai consumatori pagando 2,5 miliardi di dollari; il farmaco a quel tempo aveva un ricavato di vendita annuale di 2,7 miliardi di dollari . Nel processo sono state inoltre mostrate prove di una deliberata e sistematica azione di soppressione dei risultati delle ricerche non favorevoli alla Paroxetina. Uno dei documenti interni della GlaxoSmithKline riportava: "sarebbe commercialmente inaccettabile includere una dichiarazione che l'efficacia bambini non è stata mai dimostrata, poiché ciò inficerebbe il profilo commerciale della Paroxetina" . Nel Giugno 2004 la FDA ha pubblicato una lettera di violazione indirizzata alla GlaxoSmithKline in risposta agli spot televisivi "falsi o fuorvianti" per la Paroxetina, scrivendo: "questi spot sono preoccupanti dal punti di vista della salute pubblica perché inducono un allargamento dell'uso della Paroxetina alle condizioni per le quali è stata approvata, allo stesso tempo minimizzando i seri rischi associati al farmaco"FDA Warning Letter. La GlaxoSmithKline ha risposto che gli spot erano stati inizialmente approvati dalla FDA e che, comunque, non sarebbero più stati trasmessi . Nel Marzo 2008 l'Agenzia di Regolazione per i Medicinali e i Prodotti per la Salute statunitense ha concluso che la GlaxoSmithKline avrebbe dovuto avvertire i consumatori dei possibili effetti collaterali della Paroxetina molto prima di quanto abbia effettivamente fatto. . La GlaxoSmithKline non poteva essere perseguita secondo la legislazione vigente in quel tempo. Nel 2008 le informazioni di prescrizione della Paroxetina rilasciate dalla GlaxoSmithKline indicano per la prima volta che possono verificarsi "seri sintomi di dipendenza" . I documenti giudiziari rilasciati nell'Ottobre 2008 indicano che la GlaxoSmithKline "e/o i ricercatori coinvolti potrebbero aver nascosto o soppresso dati riguardanti il rischio di suicidio durante le sperimentazioni cliniche" della Paroxetina . La soppressione dei risultati sfavorevoli delle ricerche e il processo della loro scoperta giudiziaria sono il soggetto del libro "Effetti Collaterali" (2008) di Alison BassAlison Bass (2008), Side Effects: A Prosecutor, a Whistleblower, and a Bestselling Antidepressant on Trial, Algonquin Books of Chapel Hill.. Ribena La GlaxoSmithKline è stata dichiarata colpevole nel marzo 2007 da parte della corte distrettuale di Auckland di 15 reati collegati alla condotta fuorviante nei confronti del "patto di libero scambio" della Commissione del Commercio Neozelandese. I reati riguardano Ribena: un succo di frutti "neri" misti, il quale è stato commercializzato al pubblico dall'azienda come contenente alte dosi di vitamina C. come parte di un progetto scientifico scolastico, Anna Devathasan e Jenny Suo, studenti quattordicenni del College Pakuranga di Auckland, hanno scoperto che Ribena contiene in realtà basse dosi di vitamina C. La comunicazione dei risultati all'azienda non ha avuto seguito, pertanto, dopo che la scoperta venne comunicata ad uno show, essa venne portata all'attenzione della Commissione del Commercio. I test commissionati da quest'ultima scoprirono che Ribena non conteneva nessuna traccia rilevabile di vitamina C e la compagnia ricevette una multa di 217000 dollari. La GlaxoSmithKline dichiarò che non intendeva ingannare i consumatori e che le frasi promozionali erano basate su procedure di test che sono state susseguentemente cambiate . SB Pharmco Puerto Rico Nell'ottobre 2010 Il dipartimento di Giustizia statunitense ha annunciato che la GlaxoSmithKline pagherà 150 milioni di dollari di multa (più 600 milioni di risarcimenti civili). Al quel tempo esso corrispondeva alla più grande cifra mai pagata come multa da parte di un produttore di farmaci adulterati. La GlaxoSmithKline ha accettato l'accordo di pagamento in risposta alle accuse penali e civili derivanti dall'aver prodotto farmaci adulterati da parte della sua sussidiaria: SB Pharmco Puerto Rico Inc. a Puerto Rico, la quale, a quel tempo, produceva farmaci per 5.5 miliardi di dollari all'anno. Il processo è iniziato 2002 quando la GlaxoSmithKline mandò un gruppo di esperti di qualità per risolvere i problemi citati da una lettera di ammonimento della FDA del precedente mese. Il controllo di qualità dello stabilimento si rivelò essere "un disastro: il sistema idrico era contaminato, il sistema di aerazione rendeva possibili le contaminazioni incrociate tra i prodotti, il magazzino era così affollato che i furgoni noleggiati venivano usati per lo stoccaggio. Lo stabilimento non poteva garantire la sterilità soluzioni iniettabili dei farmaci anti-cancro e pillole diverse erano talvolta mischiate nello stesso contenitore". L'ispettore-capo si lamentò con i dirigenti e raccomandò di ritirare dal mercato dei prodotti difettosi ma non avevano l'autorizzazione per farlo. Dopo la notifica alla FDA, nel 2005 le autorità confiscarono prodotti per 2 miliardi di dollari: la più grande confisca della storia. Incapace di risolvere i problemi dello stabilimento, la GlaxoSmithKline lo chiuse nel 2009"Glaxo to Pay $750 Million for Sale of Bad Products", The New York Times, 27 October 2010. . Altre *Nel 2003 la GlaxoSmithKline ha firmato un accordo di integrità aziendale e ha pagato 88 milioni di dollari in una causa civile per aver sovraprezzato l'antidepressivo Paxil e lo spray nasale Flonase. Inoltre nel 2003 fu riportato che la GlaxoSmithKline doveva al fisco statunitense 7,8 milioni di dollari di tasse arretrate e interessi: la cifra più alta nella storia statunitense di tasse arretrate . *Nel 2004 la Guardia di Finanza italiana accusò circa 5000 persone per corruzione, tra le quali 273 impiegati della GlaxoSmithKline. Secondo l'accusa, la GlaxoSmithKline e le aziende a lei precedenti hanno speso 152 milioni di lire in "regali" come fotocamere, computer, vacanze e contanti per medici, farmacisti e altre figure. Prescrivere farmaci in cambi di regali o denaro costituisce in Italia il reato di comparaggioJohn Hooper and Heather Stewart, "Over 4,000 doctors face charges in Italian drugs scandal", The Guardian, 27 May 2004.. Nel 2002 un'identica controversia si è manifestata in Germania"Glaxo probed over doctor freebies", BBC News, 12 March 2002.. *Nel Marzo 2006 il procuratore generale della California, ha annunciato che la GlaxoSmithKline pagherà 14 milioni di dollari "per risolvere le accuse di aver gonfiato i prezzi dell'antidepressivo Paxil, in quanto la GlaxoSmithKline ha perpetuato frode di brevetto, violazioni del regolamento anti-trust ed abbia illecitamente tentato di mantenere il monopolio bloccando l'ingresso sul mercato delle versioni generiche del farmaco . *Nel Luglio 2013 le autorità Cinesi hanno annunciato che sin dal 2007 la GlaxoSmithKline ha usato più di 700 agenzie di viaggio e società di consulenza per recapitare tangenti per quasi 3 milioni di yuan a dirigenti, medici, ospedali ed altri che prescrivevano i suoi farmaci * . La GlaxoSmithKline si è detta dispiaciuta e preoccupata di quanto è successo ed ha detto che coopererà con le autorità per le investigazioni . Nel Luglio ha ammesso che alcuni dei suoi dirigenti cinesi hanno infranto la legge e le autorità cinesi hanno arrestato quattro alti dirigenti con le accuse di corrompere medici per far loro prescrivere i farmaci GlaxoSmithKline in cambio di contanti e favori sessualiRupert Neate and Angela Monaghan, GlaxoSmithKline admits some staff in China involved in bribery , The Guardian, 22 July 2013. * . *Nel 2012 un tribunale argentino ha condannato la Glaxo per aver sperimentato vaccini (vaccino contro la malaria) direttamente su bambini di famiglie indigenti, il che ha provocato ben 14 decessi. I paesi in cui è avvenuta questa specie di "sperimentazione umana diretta" sono, oltre ad Argentina anche Colombia, Panama, Bolivia in Sud America. In Africa,invece, s'è provveduto a fare altrettanto in Gabon, Mozambico, Tanzania, Ghana, Benin, Costa d'Avorio, Kenya, Uganda, Repubblica Centrafricana, Malawi, Namibia e Burkina Faso. GlaxoSmithKline ricorrerà in appello perché "le famiglie erano state messe al corrente del fenomeno dell'evento avverso al vaccinoSi sperimenta il vaccino della malaria. Le cavie sono i bimbi africani. *A fine 2012, in una ventina di paesi (non in Italia), GlaxoSmithKline ha provveduto a ritirare il proprio Vaccino esavalente "Infanrix Hexa" per via di una possibile contaminazione di un lotto del medesimo con il batterio "Bacillus cereus", agente patogeno causante una forma di intossicazione alimentare, causata da mancata sterilità durante il processo produttivoGlaxo ritira lotti di esavalente in 20 paesi - - ANSA.it. *Tra il 2010 ed il 2014 la multinazionale è stata accusata del reato di comparaggio in Libano, Giordania, Iraq, Polonia per aver corrotto numerosi medici. Case farmaceutiche e corruzione: lo scandalo planetario della Glaxo Smith Kline - Il Fatto Quotidiano Note Fonti * Categoria:Farmaci Categoria:Igiene corporea Categoria:Scandali farmaceutici